


darlin, you're the only exception

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: 19th century AU // just when Beth thought she had her life planned out, her father was given an opportunity of a lifetime to live amongst the wealthiest people in the state.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	darlin, you're the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by bridgerton with a few changes. Not everything is historically accurate. There's some sexist undertones in parts from minor characters and a moment where Boomer is well, Boomer-ish if that makes you uncomfortable it starts at "Leslie laughed and stepped even closer to her" and ends with "Beth dropped the bottle".
> 
> A big thanks to Heather for reading through my word vomit.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for reading!!

"I'll do it".

Beth ran outside barefoot to their shed to get a wooden ladder that had seen better days. It was wobbly, slightly splintered and nobody was sure how long the bottom rung would last, but it was all they had. 

Today was important for them. The town was abuzz with the announcement of this year's contract competition. It would completely change a family's life and give them a place amongst the wealthiest people in America. It had been her father's dream to compete but he waited until Beth's seventeenth birthday to give her the best chance at marriage.

There were two paths for girls her age. They either married up and stayed home with their children or they had to work long gruelling hours in the factories. 

The steel industry was booming and began to accept female applicants. They were given ten cents an hour while the men made close to twenty. In order to maintain their farm both parents worked tirelessly. George Marks grew corn, soybeans and provided apples to the markets. Her mother Linda was a tailor, pricking her fingers for a few spare coins. It taught Beth the value of hard work. 

"It's dangerous," Mick said, holding onto both sides of the ladder.

"Move your huge head".

Mick sighed and moved to the right side of the ladder, watching as she tossed apples down one-by-one to the grass below. This particular batch was important because her father needed ten to bake the most incredible pies. It was a recipe passed down from the late 1400s.

There was one apple left tucked between the branches. Beth eyed it for a couple seconds before climbing up another step. "Careful".

"I'm not a child, Mick".

"I know that".

Their remaining produce would be sold at the weekend farmer's market. If they were lucky they made five dollars by closing. It wasn't enough by any means but Mick helped out by selling milk.

He moved in with the Marks at the age of ten after both of his parents perished in a factory fire. That was another reason George was so determined to win this contract. He couldn't make Mick work in those same conditions. Since he was three years older than Beth, she considered him a big brother. 

"Take those. I have these" Beth ordered. She used the bottom of her dress to carry the red apples into the house. Her mother would help wash and peel them for later that night while Annie sat nearby to eat the scraps. She didn't care much about gender roles or what was expected of her future.

Beth rushed inside before the door closed on her, dumping the fruit on a small oval table in the middle of their kitchen.

"How many today, dear?".

"Nineteen".

Linda ran each of them under cold water and placed them on a cutting board. Around noon they started the long baking process, knowing they needed time to cool down. There was a lot riding on this competition and they couldn't afford to make a careless mistake.

George gathered the wood and put it beside the stove before emptying the ash bin. It had collected ash over the past week, mostly the chilly nights where they used it to heat up the house. Their quarters were close enough that it didn't take long. 

While he worked on that, Beth started mixing the sugars, spices and molasses. It was also her responsibility to make sure it tasted fine. 

"Come over here, Beth. I'll show you how to reload the firebox".

She stopped stirring and made her way over to the black wood stove in the far corner. Her father took a tool from atop the warming box and lifted a panel to her left. In a matter of seconds flames shot through the slot. Beth jumped back. This part of the process was kept to the adults.

"Grab a piece".

Beth picked up the firewood, handed it over and watched as it was gently placed in the opening. The wood crackled, getting louder by the second and according to her father that meant it was ready for use. He turned off the top air flow control to keep the heat in the body and directed her to scrape the filling into the pie crust. 

Since the thermometer on their oven was broken they couldn't go far. Once the crust looked golden brown and the apple goodness slowly bubbled through the slits, they took it out. This was their ticket out of the countryside.

■

Excitement had the townsfolk up at the crack of dawn setting up for the competition. There were pins set up for their livestock and tables for the various potato dishes and treats.

They learned from previous years that there were no additional handouts once the contest ended. The winner last year only lasted six months in the city before gambling away their money. George knew better, after all he was doing this for his family.

The livestock was weighed first and when no winners were announced, farmers anxiously returned to their seats and waited on the next set of entries to be judged.

Beth took a step back behind her father when the judges approached them. Their pie was uncovered and gave off a delicious smell that was sure to make their stomachs growl.

"It's from our backyard," George began to explain, "we hope you'll enjoy it". He pushed the pie forward to make it easier on them and nervously wiped his hands off on his pants when they inspected it.

Mick gently nudged her with his elbow to get her attention. "Y'know if he wins you're gettin married off".

"They'd be silly to pick this over a large hog".

The prized pig weighed over 800lbs and there was no doubt in her mind they were circling back to that farmer. 

A tall man with slickedback black hair that they knew only as Javier Vasquez dug into the center with his fork and stuffed his face. He finished chewing and silently nodded to the man behind him. It didn't give anyone much to go by until he said, "congratulations, Marks. My son would love this".

■

Her life changed drastically once the contract was signed. The books she read before bed were taken and replaced with gowns and hair accessories. She wasn't allowed to tag along with Mick at school and her weekends were spent running errands with her mother. This was the life of an upper class woman.

It was another cloudy day and the grass was damp from showers the night before. Beth's gray cloak did little to shield her from the chill as they piled into two large carriages. All they had was the personal belongings they could grab before they began the long journey to the city. 

Beth dozed off several times during the ride and only woke when Annie shook her. It was her fault for staying up late, staring blankly at the ceiling of their cramped quarters. The two percheron horses stopped in front of a modest two story brick house with roses climbing up the black gate out front. It was beautiful.

"You'll each have your own room" George said.

The parlor was twice the size of their last with a white sofa and matching chairs. There was also a grand piano that their father already wanted them to learn and an office space to manage their finances. Annie, however, was eager to see the kitchen. It was downstairs near Mick's room.

Linda flipped the light switch, luminating the parlor. "Mick, help with the trunks".

With everyone else roaming around their new house, Beth stationed herself in front of the window and watched townsfolk walk by with their fancy umbrellas and brown canes.

■

Once they were settled in, she was given two straightforward rules to abide by from her etiquette class. Mrs. Karpinski wouldn't let them leave until they had them memorized.

  * A lady mustn't leave their house without an escort or chaperone.
  * A lady mustn't be alone with a male who isn't family or their betrothed. 



Mick on the other hand was sent to study in London. It would've been difficult adjusting without him by her side if it wasn't for Ruby, the governor's daughter.

They sat beside each other in their lessons, shared stories of their childhoods and even talked about boys during their supervised afternoon strolls in the garden.

"Someone's smiling at you" Beth said, gesturing with her head toward the fountain.

"That's Stanley Hill. His father is the newly appointed police chief".

"And… he's clearly interested. You think he's going to ask you to dance?"

Ruby didn't think so. There were five members on the force and Krystal happened to be the only daughter. It wasn't far fetched that there was an arrangement before the social season started. 

"Well I think he will".

■

A year later they graduated from the etiquette program and began taking on roles in their own household. They were put in charge of laundry, cooking, cleaning and taking trips to the market with the maids. Everything and anything was used as a test.

"What're you baking now?" Annie asked, jumping up a few times until she was able to sit on the counter.

"Pancakes".

Beth finished whisking the ingredients in a large bowl and set it aside to check the fire. She raised the front right burner and once the flames shot through the open space, she gently covered the hole and brought over their only griddle.

A little shortening was used to coat the pan before batter was poured. When the top of the pancake was covered in bubbles, she turned it over and waited until the middle poofed up. Annie tasted them and gave raving reviews before she brought the tray to their table. 

"You learned well".

Beth smiled and served herself a few. "Thank you, father".

■

In London, Rio found himself frequenting a bar near the dormitories. It was a front for a brothel run by Madame Garcia. He'd have a glass or two of bourbon, vodka if the day was particularly long, and end the night with Rhea in a private room.

She was standing by the bar in her signature red gown and gold jewels when he arrived. It took him by surprise when he first met her. Rhea was gorgeous, funny and could hold her liquor. 

"Look who came back".

"You surprised?" Rio asked, gesturing for the barkeep. He ordered a bourbon and while he waited Rhea stood behind him, massaging his shoulders.

She leaned in to whisper, "no, but I was hoping you would".

■

There was an immense amount of pressure on Beth to elevate the Marks name. Everyone knew her family came from nothing and that she had to work that much harder to blend in.

Beth held onto a chair in her quarters as the lacing on her corset was pulled tighter and tighter until she could hardly breathe. All her years of training had come down to this, the first grand ball of the new social season.

"Your dress, my dear, it's gorgeous".

Beth glanced over her shoulder to where her mother was standing. Her gown was the color of snow and it went perfectly with the string of pearls around her neck. 

"Remember to smile and nod".

"Yes, mother".

She followed her ladies maid downstairs to the parlor where Mick was waiting to escort her to the event. The carriage was called and following a single whip from the driver, they were on their way to Turner's Hall.

They weren't sure which bachelor's would be joining them this evening. There were rumors that the Petersons, Bolands and Cohens eldest sons were looking for a bride. Some were better than others and Margaret made sure to keep her ear to the ground, keeping Linda informed about all the latest market gossip.

When they came to a stop outside the hall, Beth put on her elbow length white opera gloves and released a shaky breath. 

"Gonna get you the best one" Mick promised, extending his right hand to help her out of the carriage.

They made their way through a narrow, dimly lit pathway until they came across two large oak doors. On the other side stood some of the wealthiest bachelorettes that she was supposed to compete with. Her palms became clammy.

"Ready?".

Beth swallowed hard. "Yeah".

It wasn't like she had a choice. If she were to go home, George would've sent her back with a secondary chaperone. There was nothing worse for a family than a daughter becoming a spinster. 

Eyes were on her the second Mick pushed open the door, then again it could've been the loud squeaking of the hinges that got their attention. Almost everyone in the room was in it for money, business arrangements or family jewels, that wasn't Beth's goals at all despite her father's hounding. She wanted to marry for love like her mother had done. 

Beth stuck by Mick's side throughout the night while others took to the dance floor. It wasn't like she could introduce herself to the men. It was customary that mothers and brothers would do that honor.

"How about him?" Beth asked, looking over at Joshua Cohen.

"No".

Beth huffed and ran her hands down the front of her gown. It wasn't until Mick spotted one of his friends a few minutes later that she met someone.

"Noah, this is my cousin Beth".

Thinking back to what Mrs. Karpinski taught her, Beth extended her hand and he placed a quick kiss on the back in return. "It's nice to meet you".

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Marks".

Noah was the youngest on their newly formed police force. He was educated and would likely be a good father someday. After all that was what her mental checklist consisted of. The jury was still out on whether or not he would be a suitable choice.

Mick looked between the two of them. "Noah raises horses".

"Oh, is that so?".

Being from the countryside Beth had seen her fair share. It was obvious what Mick was doing. He was trying to form a connection, but Beth couldn't help but occasionally look over his shoulder at the other choices.

"I'm thirsty".

"I'll get you a drink" Mick offered only for Beth to shake her head.

"Keep talking, I'll be back".

Since she would remain in his line of sight, he allowed her to go off on her own. The bottom of her white dress brushed across the hardwood floor all the way to the table. Small glasses of champagne were readily available for the guests.

A drink, yes, that would calm her nerves. She took a small sip and heard an all too familiar voice beside her. "Marks, I wasn't sure you'd be here".

It was a mistake to leave her cousin's side.

"Mister Peterson, good evening" she said, soon putting on her fakest smile.

Leslie Peterson, the laziest son of a banker, preferred to be called Boomer. The rumors around town were that he held off on these events for years until she was able to attend. Beth prayed that wasn't the case. He gave her the creeps.

"I'd like a dance".

Beth looked back at Mick who was still deep in a conversation and said, "excuse me, my cousin is calling".

She got maybe five steps in before Boomer rushed after her, shooing off a few women who actually wanted his attention. He didn't take rejection well. 

"Miss Marks, a dance".

His voice was clearly heard over the string quartet sitting at the front of the room. It was a nice song, one she wished she could enjoy, but first she needed to get away.

Beth glanced over her shoulder to see if he had given up and crashed directly into someone. "I'm sorry".

"Nah, it was my fault".

Her eyes raised, catching sight of a neck tattoo of an eagle in flight. It wasn't like the ones Mick mentioned seeing at the docks. The man had on a long black jacket with his collar raised, black pants and a nearly empty glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Hi, i'm Beth, what's your name?".

He breathed out a laugh, amused. "Alright. Christopher".

Knowing it wouldn't take Boomer long to reach her she quickly tried to formulate a plan. Maybe this man could help her out and cover for her. But before she had the chance to ask him, Mick interrupted. "Rio? Your gram gotcha out here?".

"Yea, man".

Beth's brows creased in complete confusion. How did her cousin know this man? It was like he read her mind because he introduced them. 

"This is my cousin, tryin to find her a good guy". 

Beth rolled her eyes which got a chuckle out of Rio. 

It turned out they went to school together in London. Mick came back early while he hung around after graduation. He was just as surprised as everyone else that he was at the ball. And unlike before, Rio reached for her hand and gently caressed her knuckles.

"Have a g'night, Elizabeth". 

Her hand slipped from his own and just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone. 

"My boy Cisco is here, wanna meet him?".

"Can we leave instead?".

Not being one for the fancy attire, Mick agreed.

■

The following day they were to expect suitors at their house to woo them. A kettle was on the stove and a tray of sugar cookies were in the oven. Linda was excited about the day ahead while Annie wished the front gate remained locked.

They sat in the parlor for what felt like hours. For it being her first ball Beth thought she did great. She talked with Noah and made eye contact with James Fitzpatrick from across the room, it could've sparked his interest. Then there was the man with the throat tattoo that she couldn't forget. Elizabeth, nobody called her that.

Mick stood in front of the window, pressing his forearm against the cold glass. Men were carrying bouquets of flowers and even small dogs to the neighboring houses. 

"Noah should've been here by now".

"There's still plenty of time," Linda reminded him. 

_"The foundation of love is friendship, Beth. Find someone who will lay in the barn and look at stars with you"._

It was Beth's favorite thing to do when night fell.

Mick huffed and ran his hand over his beard. Sensing no one was coming any time soon, Beth pulled out her piano bench and began playing her untitled composition. It would be finished with a title one day.

Her mother was about to pack everything up for the day when their butler came into the room. "A caller for Miss Marks".

Linda gasped in excitement and beckoned Beth to the sofa. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

The parlor doors opened slowly, creaking as the anticipation built.

"Mister Leslie Peterson".

 _No_. 

■

Six days later they gathered for the second ball of the season. This time it was in the town's square. Strings of lights were strung up overhead and the gazebo was filled with chaperones who wished to watch from afar. Linda was one of them.

She decided it was time for Mick to put himself out there and find a spouse of his own.

Beth looked up at the night sky and then down at her blue gown. The floral embroidery at the bottom reminded her of the garden. All the tulips and roses that were blooming. She adjusted her white shawl so it draped over the crooks of her arms and stepped out onto the platform.

Jimmy requested a dance first. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. He reminded her to step back with her right foot when he moved forward with his left.

"I have a huge family," Turner said, giving her a small twirl when they stopped in front of his father. Earl Turner was a prominent doctor in town and Jimmy refused to follow in his footsteps. Instead he set up a small law office that dealt with labor disputes. He was always wearing a gray suit with colorful handkerchiefs, the dance was no different.

"Is your family close? Mine is".

He didn't answer, instead he followed up with his own question. "How many would you want?".

Beth hadn't thought that far into the future, so she pretended not to hear the question and continued dancing until the song ended.

"This was fun, Miss Marks".

"Indeed it was".

Before the next song started he went and asked Krystal for a dance. She had sparkly barrettes in her hair and a light pink dress that made her stand out in the crowd. 

Beth stood around waiting for someone else to approach her and when that didn't happen, she grabbed a small bottle of bourbon off the table and snuck off to the lake. It was easy since her mother was busy talking to the governor's wife about recipes.

The locusts were particularly loud, but that didn't stop her from sitting on the grass. She wrapped her hand around the neck of the bottle and took a small swig. It burned her throat going down.

"I've been looking for you".

Beth twisted her upper body to look toward the paths opening and groaned when she saw Boomer. She thought he had skipped out on the dance. "I was heading back".

"Stay. Drink. I'm here to propose".

She stood up. "I'm not marrying you".

Leslie laughed and stepped even closer to her. They were now inches apart and she could smell the gin roll off his tongue. She wanted to run.

"I don't see anyone else asking you". He reached forward and pulled at her shawl.

"I already said no".

But he tried again, this time tightly grabbing her by the forearm. Beth yelped, twisting herself to break free. When it didn't work she panicked and swung the bottle that was in her hand. It hit Boomer upside the head and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a light thud. 

Beth dropped the bottle and covered her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping. There was blood everywhere.

Then came rustling from over by the hedges and a man came running through, having heard the argument.

"You good?".

"He...I..I..I didn't mean to. Is he dead?".

The man stepped further into the light and for the first time she saw his black frock coat and matching vest, both with gold buttons. The tattoo gave his identity away. Rio. 

He knelt down beside Boomer and held a hand above his nose to ensure he was still breathing. "Knocked him out, ma, but he's alive".

Beth released a sigh of relief. All her chances at marriage would've ended if she killed a man.

"Whaddya doin out here?" He asked, looking down at the bourbon bottle.

Her eyes followed. It had spilled out and into the grass creating a small puddle by her feet. She gathered her dress in her hands and took two steps to the right so it wouldn't be ruined. 

"Thinking. If I can't get another suitor, I'll have to marry him".

Rio nodded. The disdain in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "Maybe we can help each other out".

"How?".

"Fake a connection. Get you someone else and I get pa off my back".

It wasn't the worst idea.

"So you wanna dance, Elizabeth?" He asked, holding his hand out. She took it without any hesitation. 

Eyes were on them the second they rejoined the guests. Linda had the biggest smile on her face when they passed her. As much as they hated it there was a hierarchy and if Rio appeared interested others would follow. The rumor around town was that he had no desire to marry, so when the chaperones saw them take to the dance floor, they were extremely disappointed that they hadn't tried harder to get his attention.

Beth nervously fidgeted with her dress as they waited for the music to start. Rio placed his thumb under her chin and raised it until their eyes met. "We're in love, yeah?".

She nodded and found herself smiling when his hand enveloped her much smaller one.

"Keep your eyes on mine. Can you do that?".

"Yes".

He wasn't the best dancer but at least he didn't step on her toes.

■

Beth woke in a better mood. She rolled out of bed, threw on her robe and pulled open her bedroom curtains, feeling the warmth of the sun across her face. Rio gave her an opportunity to reset the board and get the hell away from Boomer's proposal. It was a brand new day.

"Morning, mother… father".

"You're quite chipper this morning. I take it the dance went well" George replied from the kitchen floor. He was keeling down, lining up crumpled newspaper pages and kindling to boil water. Both of her parents needed their daily cup of tea.

Linda couldn't help but share the great news. "Javier's boy took a liking to our daughter".

"His boy returned?".

"You should've seen them. His grandmother and I scheduled a picnic tomorrow at noon". 

Beth blinked. That was news to her. As luck would have it, Mick walked into the parlor just in time to catch the last bit of what his aunt said. "Who?".

"Christopher Vasquez. He danced with our Beth here last night".

"Impossible".

Beth narrowed her eyes at him.

Back when Ruby was giving details on each family, she shared how the Vasquez family ran. Javier owned the town's biggest steel factory and was elated when his wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy, but his wife died shortly after and Javier blamed Rio.

He felt it was better if their son were sent away to London until it was time to take over. Out of spite Rio rebelled and made a vow to never marry. It was the only way to deny his father the one thing he desired most in this world – a grandson. 

Even with that vow in place his grandmother Camille stayed by his side, hoping that one day he would find true happiness. It made perfect sense why he willingly helped Beth out. It seemed that he too was lying to his family.

"I assure you it was him. Come to the park with us, we'll need your opinion".

Mick couldn't have looked more displeased. It wasn't like she planned for it to happen or for him to stumble upon her clocking Boomer with a half empty bottle, but it was a rather exciting turn of events.

"He's not a serious suitor. He doesn't want to get married… what about Boland?".

From the head of the table Linda sighed and twisted in her chair to look at her nephew. "Your cousin charmed a Vasquez, there are no others".

"But there could be others if he's not serious" Beth added on.

"Nonsense. I saw the way you two looked at each other last night".

■

Everyday for the past two weeks Annie had looked out the window and saw a boy around her age, tall, lanky and clothes often covered in dirt walking down the street. But that wasn't what interested her. In fact it didn't even crack her top five. She simply wanted to know his name.

According to Ruby he didn't live there and her best guess was that he was a low level factory worker. There were a few teenagers who took a train in from the country to make money for their families since education was limited. They knew that from their own experience. 

"Mick, grab the mail please".

Before he could even get out of the chair, Annie tossed her diary carelessly to the side and yelled, "I'll do it, mother".

"Oh".

On her way out the door Annie grabbed two white handkerchiefs with an embroidered M in the corner. Their mother enjoyed crafting to pass the time away. It got awfully boring being cooped up in the house all day.

She ran her fingers over the thin fabric's fold until he got closer to their front gate. 

"Hi".

The boy stopped suddenly, looking around before pointing to his chest. 

"Yes, you" Annie said, giggling a bit at the end. "I'm Annie".

He replied timidly, "Greg".

Greg. It was a nice name. It suited him. She didn't have time to take in his dark gray shirt or black suspenders that were broken on one side because her attention was solely on his small dorky smile. 

Annie took a few steps forward to catch up to him and extended her hand, revealing the folded cloths "… for you".

Embarrassed, Greg rubbed his cheek with his right hand and smudged the dirt more. This time she laughed louder and touched her own chin as if to direct him.

"It's here".

"Annie…" her mother called out, frantically peaking around the trees. "Oh, you have a friend".

While Linda personally didn't mind innocent conversations before marriage, their father had come to adapt to the city's views and laid into her once she was back in the house. 

"There are rules, Annie, and they're for your own good. Do we even know this boy?".

She stormed up the stairs and turned around when she reached the top. "It's not fair. I'm only sixteen. Beth, tell him".

"Annie, I'm sorry... I don't–".

George worked hard to save money and not get caught up in the glamorous lifestyle. It was all for his daughters and for Mick. He simply wanted them to have everything he didn't have growing up. And while it pained him to see them unhappy, he looked at Beth and saw who was interested in her and realized it was for the better.

■

Mick made his way to the bar determined to change Rio's mind. It was obvious he wasn't serious about Beth and prolonging this courtship would only hurt her in the long run. Rio would be alright, probably move on to a brothel a couple of towns over. Just because she was tough and could handle life back in the country didn't mean she should have to. 

Rio was in the ring preparing for the most anticipated boxing bout of the social season. The winner would walk away with a hundred dollars and a small trophy.

"Hey, man, gotta second?" Mick asked.

"Yeah".

He climbed through the flimsy ropes, joining Rio in the ring. Subconsciously he rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to lean against the turnbuckles. "You interested in my cousin?".

"Should I not be interested in her?".

That smartass answer brought Mick to the center of the ring. "Yes".

He threw a punch and Rio dodged it, letting out a brief chuckle. That only agitated Mick more so he swung again, this time clipping Rio's jaw.

"Fuck" Rio held his lower face. A cheap shot, Mick was finally learning. "Ain't got bad intentions with her".

"You never have good ones".

Feeling insulted Rio threw a quick right hook and knocked Mick to the mat below. He was always quicker and more strategic with his moves. Mick had to give him that. It's what got him that far in the tournament.

"I'ma let Elizabeth choose and I'm thinkin you should too".

That wasn't how Mick saw this going down.

■

With her corset tied tightly and her red gown on, they called for a large carriage. This was her family's first time seeing Rio outside of a dance and even though it was fake, she was nervous. She could only hope Mick wouldn't cause a scene. Yes, he knew Rio and yes, Rio was his best friend but she needed him for this to work.

It was a warm, sunny day which was perfect for a stroll. There was a tent set up for their lunch later on with tarts, cookies and fresh fruits and vegetables from their garden. Living with the town's farmer had its perks.

They waited for Rio to arrive, from Mick's pocket watch he was several minutes late. She could tell her cousin was ready to boast about being right when the Vasquez's carriage pulled up with two black percheron horses up front and a red V adorning the side. 

Camille squeezed Rio's hand when he helped her down from the single step. She had her cane at her side and a velvet cloak that had other families in awe. At times they weren't shy at flaunting their wealth.

While Annie ran off with her friends and Mick went to pout under the tent, their escorts were right on their heels. There wasn't a moment alone during the social season. 

The town hoped to get weekly wedding announcements but by this point there was only one. Lucy and Max found each other rather quickly and it didn't take long for him to ask for her hand.

When it appeared their chaperones were far enough away, Beth said, "I need you for all six balls".

She linked her arm with his own, putting on a show for the many onlookers. Rio imagined they made quite the pair. The rebellious son of a steel business owner and the farmer's daughter there on contract. But he'd be a fool not to see how beautiful she looked at this moment. 

Her hair was bouncy, gown red like her lips and she was still wearing that pearl necklace from the ball. 

"Christopher, did you hear me?".

Rio cleared his throat, "four".

"At least five. I can not marry a Peterson".

He stopped suddenly on the bridge to allow their escorts to pass. There was no doubt in her mind that they were waiting for them at the end. Beth rested her forearms on the ledge and looked out at the sea of tulips. Red, pink and orange, they were beautiful. 

Rio reached down to pluck a vibrant purple flower for her. When she dropped her head to smell it some hair fell into face and Rio couldn't resist raising his hand to tuck it behind her ear.

"W..w...what are you doing?" She sputtered, feeling her cheeks heat up.

He slipped up. "Uh, they're looking".

Max and Tyler were out on the green with their clubs, but they were deeply invested in their golf ball search and weren't even aware of their presence. 

"I'll do five".

Beth beamed, linking their arms once again. "Do you only wear black? Never mind that, I'll find something".

■

More flowers arrived at their house days before the third ball. A peony bouquet for her mother and twenty four long stemmed roses for Beth. There was a handwritten note loosely attached to the decorative vase. 

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. Christopher".

Rio was going off script. Their butler took the vase and carried it up to her room. It would sit on the table beside her bed, replacing the old ones she picked herself from the garden.

"This was nice of him, honey".

■

Rio left the bar around dawn, having watched the final boxing bout for the night. He had to see who he would be facing that upcoming Saturday. In a shocking upset, Jimmy Turner came out victorious. He wasn't going to sweat it though.

He heard footsteps behind him and when he stopped to see who it was, he saw Leslie failing to hide in the shadows. "Go home".

"You don't need her. I saw her first. I'm the one who needs her ".

"Jus' go home, Boomer".

"You've already had her, haven't you? Your mother died before she could teach you any manners".

He had no intentions of fighting in a secluded back alleyway, but there were two things that set him off and someone badmouthing his mother was one of them. Rio rushed forward and grabbed Boomer by the collar, slamming his back against the bar's brick wall a few times. A punch followed to defend Beth's honor.

"You gonna leave her alone?".

Boomer cowered, "yeah.. yeah, I'll stay away".

■

"Margaret, can you bring my black dress with the crystals?".

Her maid hummed. When they went back to the tailors to have another dress let out, she stumbled across black fabric on a roll in the back. It took some convincing but eventually her mother caved. It would stand out from the crowd.

With its puffy sleeves and sparkling golden gems across her chest, it was unlike anything else she owned. 

"Is this for Mister Vasquez?".

Beth pulled the dress over her head and her arms through the sleeves as Margaret dealt with the back. "Of course not".

"I think he'll be fond of it either way".

Beth quietly replied, "me too" which didn't go unheard based on the maid's big smile.

■

The third ball of the social season took place by the lake. At request of the governor the boat dock was blocked off. They didn't want anyone to fall in on this important day. 

Beth walked in and instantly saw Ruby on the dance floor with Stan. It looked like she was right after all. "Your friend looks happy".

"They do, don't they?".

Love and friendship. It was all they wanted.

She linked arms with Mick while her mother went to mingle. He was once again her chaperone for the evening. The crowd was gathered near the doors, chatting about the return of Dean Boland. He had accompanied his father to New York for some undisclosed car dealings. It was to be the next big thing.

Like a moth drawn to a flame Rio found her in the crowd, not bothered in the slightest at Mick's scowl. That was his best friend and if he truly knew him, he'd know there was only good intentions when it came to his cousin. 

"Elizabeth".

She smiled. "Christopher".

Mick sighed dramatically and left them alone to talk. There wasn't anything he could do if Rio was in fact courting her. Her mother was already smitten with the prospect of a house full of grandchildren.

"You tell him 'bout the lake?".

"Can we not talk about that?". She wanted to erase Boomer from her mind entirely.

"Alright".

The large doors opened to Frank Boland and his eldest son Dean. Ladies who still hadn't found a match lined up to greet him and Beth should've been there vying for his attention with the rest of them but her feet refused to leave Rio's side.

Dean first approached Krystal. She was once again in her finest jewels only this time stood out in light peach. He whispered something to her which made her giggle behind her fan.

Up next was Mary Pat. Her brother must've sensed her hesitation because he nudged her closer. There were rumors around town that she was fond of Jeff, one of the workers in the market. It would never work, not with her position in society unless she was willing to throw it away.

Once again Dean leaned in and even with the close proximity Beth couldn't hear what he said. Something, something, a gray gown. Whatever it was, Rio chuckled softly to himself. 

"What?" Beth asked just as quietly. 

"He's gonna mention a car".

Suddenly Rio took a few steps back when Dean finished up to give him a chance to talk to her unchallenged. Dean kissed the back of her hand and looked her over. "You look beautiful, Beth. Actually, maybe you'd like to see my car tomorrow".

Beth snorted loudly, garnering the attention of surrounding guests. 

"I'm sorry".

"Or maybe a dance," Dean suggested instead. Beth agreed because anything was better than prolonging this moment. Thankfully Dean turned his focus to Gayle, one of the repeat bachelorettes. She removed herself from last year's social season when her father became ill. He pulled through and was determined to have a wedding this time around.

Rio broke out in a shoulder shaking laugh when Dean was out of earshot and she playfully smacked his arm. "It's not funny".

"Quite a laugh you got, mama".

"That was your fault, now you have to dance with me".

A smile tugged on his mouth. "Is that right?".

Beth held her hand out, palm up and waited. It didn't take long for him to accept. They didn't make it far because she glanced down at their hands and saw his bruised knuckles.

"Are you okay?" She asked, brushing her fingers over the bloody blotches. 

"Should see the other guy".

Beth followed his eyes across the room, now realizing where Leslie got that shiner. She opened her mouth to speak but he gave her a quick twirl as if to change the subject. 

He held her close against his chest while the three violin players performed. "Is this dress new?".

"Um.. yeah".

Rio hummed and let his fingers glide down her back until they reached the zipper. Her breath caught, earning a smile from him. The black gown wasn't for him, at least not entirely. "I wanna hear you say my name".

"Christo–".

He shook his head. "Not that one".

Feeling like she was about to break a rule, Beth looked around to see if anyone was listening before she said, "Rio".

An unrecognizable look flashed across his face before he adjusted the hold on her waist, holding her close for the remainder of the song.

When it ended Dean cut in, asking for the final dance of the evening. "You don't mind, right, Vasquez?".

"Nah. Cause you ain't competition".

Even though Rio didn't want to let go, Beth's hand slipped from his own when Dean pulled her to the dancefloor, leaving him with no other choice but to stand against the wall as another man danced with his date. 

■

It was the creaking of floorboards that woke Beth from her slumber. They were heading for the stairs and that could only mean Mick was sneaking out after hours. She was curious as to where he was going so she climbed out of bed and grabbed her nearest cloak. 

After glancing both ways out her door, she tiptoed down the stairs and out of the house. It was all so exciting. 

She kept her distance not wanting him to turn around and take her back home. It had to be something important for everyone to be roaming about at this hour. There were a few wives accompanying their husbands and a couple ladies with their maids still on the hunt for a suitor.

Mick came to a stop at a run down bar a few blocks away the governor's manor. The bright lights revealed a full boxing ring with flimsy ropes, something she only knew about from her cousin's late night ramblings. He trained on the weekends while she had to practice the piano. A year from now that would change and Beth would have a family of her own. 

She followed the crowd inside and saw bleachers to her left, while betting took place on her right. She gripped both sides of her blue cloak to cover her white nightgown, feeling extremely undressed for the occasion.

"What are you doing here?".

Beth jumped, clutching her chest when Mick snuck up behind her. "I… you're out late".

"You need to go home".

"I wish to stay," Beth replied, stubbornly sitting down on the third row. Mick knew better than to cause a scene so he sat down beside her and watched the room fill. George would have his head if he found out about this.

It was fight night at the bar and he had ten dollars on Rio winning his bout. Even with them coming to blows weeks ago, Rio was still a surefire bet to win. He had three wins under his belt and just needed this last one to win the entire tournament. 

"On your left we have Jimmy Turner".

There were a few scattered cheers around the room, mostly from the group of young women sitting in front.

"His opponent, to your right, Rio Vasquez".

Both of the boxers removed their shirts and Beth's eyes widened. Why had no one told her about this sport before? It should be a mandatory event during the social season.

She gently bit her lip as her eyes drank in the sight before her. Rio's abs, the block tattoos that adorned the back of his arms and the black suspenders that hung loosely at his sides. Mick sighed deeply when he saw her spacing off.

"You wanna bet somethin?".

He cut through her thoughts. "No, I'm good".

A single bell tolled and blows were quickly exchanged. Jimmy swung wildly trying to get the upper hand but he was overmatched, Rio blocked every punch. The referee seperated them when Jimmy was backed into a corner and Rio used that to his advantage by throwing a gut shot.

Noah was in the front row, complaining about it being a cheap shot and even though Beth was clueless about the sport she decided to yell out, "come on, Rio".

It temporarily distracted Jimmy because he looked over in their general direction. Rio blindsided him with a right hand, knocking him onto his back. Jimmy was unable to answer the referee's ten count and it was declared a knockout.

Mick stood up, clapping loudly for his best friend and the audience soon followed suit. Beth was proud of him. That was when she met Rio's gaze. 

He stood in the center of the ring basking in his victory, but instead of collecting the prize money his tongue glossed over his lips and Beth released a shuddered breath. 

Mick heard and rolled his eyes, "go on".

With a shy smile on her face Beth climbed down the bleachers toward the ringside area. But before she could get a word in Rio jumped down off the ring apron.

"Nice nightgown, darlin".

Was it that obvious? Heat rushed to her cheeks. It must've been a cold coming on, some sort of cruel punishment for breaking curfew. 

"Um.. thank you".

■

Sunday's were spent walking around the park with Ruby. They discussed wedding details and tried to determine how long it'd take Beth to get from her house to Stan's. With their upcoming wedding it was obvious they would see less of each other, especially once Ruby became a mother. 

They crossed over the small bridge leading to the lake and noticed three men with rifles shooting near the wooded area. No one followed the trail out this far on the weekends unless they wanted to fish, so she supposed that was why they chose that spot. 

And while Ruby wanted to turn around; Beth wanted to get a closer look. She stepped off the trail and onto the grassy hill, making her way towards the gunfire. It didn't take long for her to realize Rio was one of them. He was standing between Eddie and Cisco, both of which worked at his father's factory, in his usual black jacket. 

There were cans lined up on a fence and she could hear them pooling money together for whoever could hit the most targets. Rio put in ten, Cisco tossed a five dollar bill onto the pile and Eddie dug out a few spare coins from his pocket, likely having spent the rest at the bar.

Ruby reluctantly tagged along and stood far behind Beth, not wanting to get mixed up in this hobby. Cisco went first, knocking over a single can. He ignored Eddie's mocking and went to set the target back up, that's when the youngest of the three elbowed Rio hard in the side and pointed their way. Ruby took it as a sign to hightail it out of there.

"You here to help us out? Rio's takin all our cash" Cisco joked. It was followed by Eddie knocking over two cans. He celebrated a little too early considering who was on deck.

That's when Beth got an idea. She thought back to his stolen touches at the dance, how his fingers grazed her spine and heat rushed over her body. It wasn't fair that only he had an effect on her.

Beth raised her dress high enough to show her ankle. Flirting was new to her and this approach was rather risque with their maids on watch and his friends beside him. Rio was in the middle of readying his gun when he noticed what she was doing. His brows raised.

Suddenly Ruby gasped like it was the most scandalous thing she had ever seen. Beth dropped her dress and pressed her thighs together.

"B, what if someone saw?".

She smiled to herself when Rio missed the cans completely. "He did".

Eddie continued his earlier celebration by holding his hand out in front of him and demanding the prize money. Rio rolled his eyes and smacked a ten dollar bill on the youngster's palm. He'd get him next time, but until then he had a score to settle with Beth.

There was a small smirk on her face by the time he reached her. "Did you win?".

"Nah, got a little distracted".

She tried to think of a quip but the only thing on her mind was what it would be like to shoot a gun. All the men did, it was like a part of their school curriculum. They participated in duels, shot cans and melons over the weekends and a few packed on the police force but the women weren't allowed. "Can I fire once?".

"You wanna shoot a gun?".

"Yeah". She took a few steps closer to him and reached for his open jacket, running her fingers down alongside the buttons. "You want to teach me?".

Ruby's eyes widened. She barely recognized her best friend and half expected Margaret to put a stop to it only she stayed near the park bench. Rio seemed into it, eyes darkening as they refused to leave her own.

"Yea, yeah I do".

He cleared his throat and left to gather some more gunpowder. Ruby pulled her aside by the arm, confused as ever. "B, this whole thing is giving me hives".

"It's fine. I know what I'm doing" Beth reassured her.

Rio handed her the weapon and showed her the different parts of it, where the powder got added and where the trigger was located, the important stuff. He assisted with loading the powder and bullet into the gun and then stepped behind her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her arm.

She could feel heat radiating off his chest and it didn't help when he began caressing her hip with his thumb, tracing soothing circles over her dress. Her breath caught when he pulled her back to him. 

"Don't hold your breath, exhale and then fire".

"This thing?" Beth asked, rubbing her finger over the trigger. 

She twisted her upper body to check when he didn't answer. Her eyes landed on his lips first and she subconsciously bit her own, unable to look away when the corners of his mouth pulled upwards into a smile. With the tip of the gun now pointed toward the grass he purposely grazed her hand to correct her hold. "That's the one".

"And am I standing correctly?" she asked, knowing full well her body wasn't in the same position as before.

His hands were back on her hips within seconds like she hoped. "You gotta square your hips to the target. Yeah, like that".

"Are you planning to shoot?" Cisco yelled.

When she felt that she was ready, Beth did as he instructed and took a big breath before pulling the trigger, only the expected glass shattering and tin popping never came. Beth counted the remaining targets, all eight were still standing. She missed terribly. 

To Cisco and Eddie this was just adding to their victory. Not only did they beat Rio Vasquez, an excellent marksman, in a shootout, the girl who seemingly caught his eye couldn't catch on.

"Ignore em. Let's go again".

He reloaded the rifle and this time nuzzled his face into her hair. The smell of fresh strawberry pastries filling his lungs with every breath he took. His lips touched her ear and her mouth opened slightly, releasing a shaky breath.

"You got this, Elizabeth, focus".

"That's easier said than done".

He pulled back with a soft chuckle, leaving a single hand on her waist. "Go on".

She selected her first target, an old coffee tin that had half the label ripped off. It was the largest of the eight. Closing one eye temporarily to line it up, she took another big breath and pushed on the trigger, sending the bullet flying directly into the tin and knocking it off the fence. Ruby's jaw dropped.

Beth spun around with the biggest smile on her face and looked at Rio, her heart swelling with pride.

"Hey Eddie, double or nothing. You against my girl".

_My girl. Since when were pet names allowed?_

Eddie of course agreed believing it would be a quick way to make twenty bucks. This time he knocked over three smaller beer cans. Rio was allowed to help her load the weapon but not with the actual shooting. Nerves began to set in, her palms became sweaty. This was too much pressure. All she wanted to do was get back at Rio for making her blush.

She could still feel the ghost of his fingers on her body. Her thoughts drifted off to what they'd feel like on her while she was naked and in her bed. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Four gunshots rang out and each time she knocked over a target, earning Rio's money back and then some.

"Tell your staff I'ma take you out for yogurt tomorrow".

■

Camille waited in the parlor for Rio to return. For weeks she had wondered why he hadn't proposed to the Marks' eldest daughter. 

They went on picnics, danced their evenings away and even spent several afternoons at the yogurt shop exchanging stolen glances. She understood he had some reservations after his father sent him away without a single regret, but this was different. Beth was different. She was good for him.

"You should be honest about your intentions. Don't be the reason she misses out on a good husband".

Rio's jaw rocked. If only it were that easy.

■

There were four light knocks on the door that night. They assumed it was a late caller for Beth since the season was winding down, but much to their surprise it was the boy who Annie stopped weeks before.

He looked out of place, nervous and had one hand in his pocket. "Mister and Miss Marks, I'm Greg".

Even though Beth was shocked, she dragged Annie out of her room and knelt down at the top of the stairs, listening as the conversation unfolded.

"I'd like a job on your farm, sir".

George gestured with his hand for the young man to follow him inside the house. A chair was pulled out and Greg sat down after their mother insisted.

"Tea? Cookie?" Linda offered, placing them on the table before he had the chance to answer. The tea was now cooled since they made it earlier in the day, but she assumed it tasted fine.

"I'm interested in your daughter… sir".

"Beth?".

Greg quickly shook his head, "Annie, sir".

Annie remained speechless at the top of the staircase. She was only sixteen and from their brief and secretive talks by the side of her house, he was seventeen. She had six years until she would participate in the social calendar, Greg however wouldn't be eligible. 

"Oh my god" Beth said, quickly covering her mouth when their mother looked in their direction. She knew her sister was infatuated with this boy. 

"I'll give you a job, not her hand".

■

Ruby's family and Stan's were seated near the lake, finalizing their marriage details. It only took her four dances to find the husband of her dreams.

"How many children do you want, Stanley?" Her father was quick to ask. After all, the only reason for marriage was to sire a male heir.

"Two".

Ruby gave his hand a gentle squeeze, hoping it helped with his nerves. His knee had a tendency to bounce when he was put on the spot. "Me too".

Beth gave a small wave when she passed with her lady's maid. The other day she and Rio made plans to meet up at the yogurt shop and take a carriage ride through town. She felt something when he was near, something Mrs. Karpinski didn't explain in class.

There Rio stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. Margaret stopped and let her carry on on her own for once. "Morning, Rio".

"Miss Marks".

Beth looked at him confused. "Marks?".

"Jus' wanted you to know I'm goin back to London".

She knew it was a scheme from the very beginning and that their courtship wasn't real, but she also felt a shift in their relationship over the past few weeks. He felt it too. He had to. 

Her eyes got watery but maintained her composure. "Why?".

"I'm done playin with you".

She stood there motionless when he rode off on his horse. Once she was able to pick the pieces of her heart off the sidewalk, she rushed home, tossed her purse on the parlor floor and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

It got her mother's attention from the kitchen. "Honey, what happened?".

She pressed her back against her door and sniffled, "please leave me alone".

Every look and every touch was a lie.

Beth buried her face in her pillow and let her tears flow. It was her own fault. She knew of Rio's reputation and still thought there was a chance for them.

■

George Marks had the honor of hosting the fourth ball of the season right in their very own backyard. They spent days getting it all ready. Streamers were hung and dozens of apple pies were baked. They couldn't screw this up. 

And Beth should've been excited. She didn't have to rush around or wait for their carriage to arrive, she could simply roll out of bed and throw on the first dress she saw, but after her break up with Rio it was hard to be.

She remained in bed, facing the window with her white gown hanging on her dresser from the first time Margaret entered. There were two options. She could either be upset over a relationship that wasn't real or go out and find a potential husband. Beth weighed them for a few minutes before deciding on the latter.

"Margaret, I'm ready".

The door opened almost immediately. "Yes, Miss Beth".

Guests started arriving a little after seven. Dean was the first bachelor who approached her and she decided to spend the entire evening glued to his side, much to Gayle's chagrin. She was less than thrilled when Beth showed up without Rio by her side. They had almost become a packaged deal during the season.

Dean found a group of wealthy grandparents who wandered over to the party and wanted them to invest in his family's car venture. She linked arms with him and smiled when the men introduced themselves. The name Beth Boland had a slight ring to it. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible to settle down with him.

"What has 10 letters and starts with G-A-S?" Dean asked. The men who had gathered around to hear his pitch were drawing blanks. 

"Automobile".

They broke out in laughter and Beth forced herself to giggle, feeling Dean's arm wrap around her waist.

"Do you have another one, Boland?".

_Please, no._

"This one's for your kids. What happens to a frog's car when it breaks down?".

Dean looked at Beth and she shrugged. "It gets toad".

Cohen's grandfather shook with laughter. "Miss Marks, you have yourself a keeper".

"Yeah" she replied quietly.

He eventually asked her to dance. He took her hands in his own and swayed on the dance floor, surprisingly better at dancing than he was at telling jokes. Them being together got people talking, wondering if Rio was now back on the market and when could they corner him to find out. It seemed like he left without telling anybody. 

Then halfway through the third dance Beth looked up and met Rio's eyes. It was unexpected. He was supposed to leave like he promised so she could forget him and yet there there he stood with a bourbon in hand. Tears began to fill her eyes, remembering his words earlier that week.

_"I'm done playing with you"._

It wasn't a game. Beth forced herself to look away when tears threatened to fall. Dean was completely oblivious and kept rambling on about how big of a deal car production would be in the future. Every other lady in that room would've loved to hear it, but her heart wasn't in it.

It became too much seeing him in the back of the room after every turn, so she took off before the song ended and left Dean confused on the dance floor by himself. 

When Beth made it outside she quickly took off her heels and ran to the barn. It was her secret hideaway. There was a blanket in between two haystacks for when she needed to clear her head. She would lay down and look at the stars through the hole in the roof. It needed repair and was on Mick's long list of things to do which meant it would never be finished.

Beth spread out the blanket and laid back, placing an arm under her head for a pillow. It wasn't quite dark enough to see everything but it was still relaxing. At least it was until the barn door opened.

She pulled her knees to her chest, hoping it wasn't her parents coming to chew her out for leaving the ball early.

"Elizabeth?".

 _No_ . 

"I know you're in here".

There wasn't anywhere for her to run and his footsteps were coming closer, so she stood up in the corner and ran her hands down the back of her dress, knocking off any hay that might've clung to her. He looked over and offered a small smile. "You and car boy, huh?".

"I thought you were going back to London".

"Fair enough. I did it for you".

"You don't even know me" she retorted.

He leaned in until his lips were mere inches from her own, getting his confirmation when she closed her eyes. "I think I do".

Feeling emboldened Beth pushed up on her toes and kissed him. She wondered if she was wrong about everything when he didn't kiss her back. It was the yogurt shop all over again. 

She pulled away and slowly opened her eyes, nervously awaiting his reaction. But what she got was Rio's tongue darting out over his bottom lip before he rushed forward, bumping into her face in an attempt to recapture her lips. Unsure of what her hands should be doing, she nervously placed them on his shoulders.

They stumbled around the barn until he got her against a solid wall. Beth could feel the uneven wood digging into her back as he pressed her into it. His mouth was on her neck, collarbones and eventually his eyes dropped to her chest. 

Panting, she slipped a finger under her dress strap and pulled it off her shoulder, exposing the top of her breasts. Rio kissed the exposed skin, allowing his hand to slip under her dress and settle on her bare hip. She grabbed his wrist and he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"You wanna stop?".

"No, keep going. I want this".

To prove she was serious Beth brought her hands to his chest, fumbling with his vest buttons and only managed to get one unbuttoned before Rio's lips were back on her own. 

He moved his hand to her inner thigh and she moaned into the kiss, bringing her own up to the side of his neck. Those books she read years ago didn't give any details but it felt right, it felt so good. Beth arched into his touch, pushing off of the wall to get closer to him.

Their frolic came to a sudden halt when Mick shoved Rio towards the wall full of gardening tools. He knocked over a rake. Beth tried to fix her dress while running across the barn after her furious cousin.

"Stop, it's…I … it's not what it looks like".

"No?" Mick was never a hothead, but he was fuming as he looked between the two of them, pointing accusingly at Rio. "Now you're gonna marry her".

Rio appeared apologetic when he said, "can't do that".

It even took Beth by surprise.

■

Beth couldn't drag herself back to the party, not after everything, so she went inside the house and locked herself in her room. Mick promised not to say anything and that he would take care of everything. She felt foolish having a crush on Rio.

She laid in her bed, thinking about the barn and how if Mick hadn't interrupted them she would've followed Rio's lead and let him be her first. She would've been ruined.

And while she should've been mad at him, pissed that Rio let it get that far but still wouldn't commit to marrying her, she didn't hate him. Her hand dipped between her legs, using two fingers to circle her clit. 

Beth grew frustrated and pulled at her corset until it came loose. Bringing her left hand up to grab her breast, she teased her nipple as she explored her body. 

■

That weekend Annie snuck out to the market to spy on Greg with Margaret in tow. It was his first week working for her father and the booth's line was backed up.

They rarely talked these days. Greg always arrived at 6am and immediately started to shuck corn. He spent hours upon hours out back and when he got a lunch break, Annie was sent elsewhere. Her mother apologized for it while George reassured her that Beth's marriage would bring her more suitable options.

He was working on Mrs. Karpinski's order when Annie snuck up behind him, poked his side and waved, making him lose count of the change.

The sun was blistering and there were no shade trees in sight. He tried to throw on his brown cap but it made his head sweat. It matched his current work uniform, drenched tan shirt, white striped suspenders and brown trousers.

Annie looked at the basket of apples to her right. "So, how much?".

"Twenty cents, pies are thirty-five".

She kicked her feet up on the yellow milk crate and took the next order. It was exhausting learning what went on behind the scenes.

■

Beth accompanied Ruby to the tailor for her wedding dress alterations. This Saturday she would officially become a Hill.

When whispers filled the small room, Beth stopped playing with her best friend's veil. "What's going on?".

Ruby didn't want to break the news, but knew it was better if she heard it from her. "Mary Pat's been telling everyone Christopher left your barn with his shirt undone".

"Ok. Everyone knows she lies".

And sure, there was some truth to the rumor. She had unbuttoned Rio's shirt, let his hands roam beneath her dress during their frolic and had touched herself to that very memory later that night, but that was between them.

"Well" Ruby started, looking around the room. "Your cousin challenged him to a duel at sundown. People believe it".

_Mick. That idiot._

"Sundown?".

Ruby hummed. "In that open field behind Cohen's manor".

■

The dueling pistols in her father's office were gone. They were a gift from the governor and were kept in a box for safe keeping. There was a square of dust left behind on the shelf. She couldn't believe Mick was risking his friendship for something trivial. It was a kiss, some light groping. They were all adults.

"Margaret, I need a horse".

The short maid peeked into the room. "Your curfew, Miss".

Beth huffed. She would have to do it herself.

She waited until Annie and her parents were asleep to sneak out of the house and into the stables. All she had on was a thin cloak, her light pink nightgown and slippers that were not suitable for riding. When she walked into the stable, the horses were grazing on their fresh setup of hay.

Deciding on quickness, she opened the stall to their brown percheron, Daisy, and took a hold of the reins. She put her foot in the stirrup and tossed her leg over. Luckily she hadn't forgotten how to ride over the summer. With a gentle pat to Daisy's side they were on their way. It wasn't far, merely a couple blocks but it would've taken longer on foot.

A small crowd gathered by the time she tied up Daisy. Josh Cohen stood by in his red bowtie, happily greeting people as if someone wasn't dying. The whole thing made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to choose between whatever Rio was and her cousin. Even if her feelings were not reciprocated, Rio didn't deserve to die for it.

They were near a large oak tree with their seconds, Eddie and Noah. All attempts to reconcile their differences failed and this was the last resort. One shot. One winner. The act itself was soon to be banned in the states but unfortunately for everyone involved it hadn't happened soon enough. 

Pistols were examined and handed off to the both of them. They stood back-to-back in the starting position, waiting for Josh's call.

"Five steps and then fire. Got it?".

When they both nodded silently, Josh backed away and rejoined the crowd. "Begin".

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Beth frantically pushed her way through the crowd and out onto the battlefield. Once she was between them, she closed her eyes and waited for Josh to finish counting. 

Five. A gun fired and then there was silence.

Beth forced her eyes open and was relieved to see Mick standing in front of her. His pistol was at his side, finger wrapped securely on the trigger. But if he wasn't hit and she was alright –

Fearing the worst she looked behind her and through tear filled eyes noticed that Rio was unscathed, his own pistol at his feet. Mick's shot hit a nearby tree.

"You could've been shot" Mick scorned.

Beth ignored her cousin and ran across the field to where Rio was standing.

"What're you thinkin, Elizabeth?".

She didn't answer, instead looked him over checking for blood. He didn't have a single scratch on him. The worry in his voice gave her the confidence to ask, "do you care for me?".

"Course I do".

"Then I think we should get married".

Rio ran his hand over his lower face as he thought it over. He was willing to die tonight so she could have a life filled with happiness and a home with her children's laughter. 

He dropped his voice above a whisper when Mick inched forward and asked, "that what you want?".

"Yes, I want you," she replied. "Annie will have kids if that's what you're worried about".

■

Beth had a closet full of gowns but nothing compared to the one for her wedding day. It was white with full lace sleeves. It cost her parents a fortune but she would only get married once, and it wasn't every day they combined their family with the Vasquezs'. 

They'd be the envy of the block. Beth saw the looks people gave her at the market and heard the whispers when her back was turned. Mary Pat's rumor had spread like wildfire and it seemed everyone had something to say about them sneaking off by themselves. 

She played with the delicate fabric on her wrist. It didn't seem real, none of this did. In two days she would walk down the aisle and meet Rio, repeat their vows and begin their new life together. Together. It scared her just as much as it excited her.

"Stay still, I'll need another pin down here". Margaret said, reaching over for her sewing kit to adjust the hemline. "I'm not sure why I'm bothering with these minor details. He probably has other plans for this dress".

■

The ceremony was held at the Vasquez residence since it could hold more guests and from Annie's commentary it seemed like everyone in town came to it, even Dean. 

She had brushed past Rio's father in the hallway on the way to the guest room. He never bothered to learn her name, instead he called her that apple pie girl. It now made sense why Rio despised that man.

Beth paced around the bedroom with her veil in hand as her nerves kicked into overdrive. There was no turning back now.

There were three taps on the door. "Honey?"

"I'm decent".

Linda came through the door and her eyes welled up, seeing her daughter's dress even though she had been there for the entire process. "I thought you'd like to wear the pearl necklace I wore on my wedding day".

Beth gave a small nod, biting hard on her lip so she wouldn't cry before the ceremony. She held her hair up until the necklace was clasped and then brought her hand down to touch the pearls. They were a bit larger than her own and had some wear-and-tear but they were perfect. 

"I want you to have them, pass them on to your daughter".

Beth could taste salty tears on her lips. This meant the world to her, but holding in the secret that that day may never come pained her. An embroidered white cloth was used to dab her eyes dry. Leave it to her mother to pack one to a wedding. 

"I love you, mother," she said with a sniffle.

Linda kissed her cheek before heading back downstairs to the seats.

■

"Where are we going? My house is back that way".

Rio let out a small laugh and gave directions to their driver. If she remembered correctly they were heading toward the countryside. It had been years since she was surrounded by drought ravaged fields and piles of manure.

She looked out the small window and asked again, "where are we going?".

"You ain't into surprises, huh?".

"Not really".

Rio chuckled, leaning over into her space to pick a couple pieces of rice from her hair. Camille overdid it with their post wedding celebration. "We're goin' to our house. Didn't think we'd have our honeymoon with Mick runnin' round, right?".

"I guess not". 

She began to notice the change in scenery. There were way less clock towers and far more grassy fields with sunflowers. 

"When did you buy it?".

Rio rested his head on the back of the seat, a small smile pulling on his mouth. "I ain't gonna tell you".

She glanced briefly to her right and carefully stood up in the moving gig carriage to climb onto his lap. His hands gripped her hips to prevent her from falling backwards. The dirt road had dips that rattled their cabin. It didn't even bother her that her dress was gathered at her waist.

Beth leaned into his chest and pushed his collar off to the side to trace the wing of his tattoo with her tongue. 

"Elizabeth..".

She rocked her hips against him as she pressed her lips to his own. He let out a low moan, tightening his hold on her hips. 

"Are you okay?".

"Yea, I'm good. Come'er".

She bit his bottom lip and pulled back a little on it before kissing him again. And before Rio could figure a way to get out of his pants without dropping her, the driver announced their arrival. Beth's head dropped to his shoulder in defeat, feeling his chuckle more than she heard it. 

"We got all day, sweetheart".

"All day?".

The butlers and maids politely turned their heads when she climbed off his lap, letting her dress fall from her waist. She ran her hand down the back.

"Mister Vasquez, welcome home".

Beth's mouth opened in awe at the mansion in front of her. It had black fencing, moss climbing the front and most importantly a rose garden. It was – "beautiful".

"Like you" Rio replied cheekily before reaching over to hold her hand. "C'mon. I'll show you around".

There were large chandeliers in every room and the bed was comfortable. Beth never wanted to leave it and from the look on Rio's face that might've been his intention. 

She fluffed a feathered pillow and placed it back on the bed. "This is my room?".

"Our room".

" _Ours_ ". She liked the sound of that.

Rio hummed and rounded the bed. "Got you an office too. Main hall has a piano, Mick said you play".

She looked over at him. "You asked about me? When?".

"Jus' came up".

He came up behind her and brushed her hair off to the side, placing chaste kisses on her neck. There were still several questions on the tip of her tongue but this, how his hand was once again on her waist felt too good. "You wanna get back t–".

"–yes".

Rio helped her unbutton her dress and pull it over her head. It was ridiculous that these gowns were a two person job. The ones in the country were more comfortable. 

She stood there with her breasts popping out over the top of her tight corset with silk knee length pantalettes that were a gift for her wedding night. Within seconds Rio was kissing her neck, impatiently tugging at the knot in her corset. 

He'd like to have a word with the maid who tied Beth off that morning. They were making him work twice as hard to get his bride undressed. There was a small gasp of excitement when he got it undone that brought a smile to her face.

Taking a hold of the lacing he gently pulled until it popped from the hole, slowly making his way to the top. Rio was down to the final four grommets and could see the bottom of the corset start to flare at the bottom. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

The final pull caused her corset to loosen from her chest and Beth felt instant relief, she could breathe again. Although it soon became difficult when Rio turned her around by the shoulders to face him.

Beth let her white corset fall to the floor allowing him to look her over, drinking in her current state of undress.

"After the third ball".

She tilted her head slightly, confused. "Huh?".

"You were wonderin when I bought this, the third dance".

The one where they danced all night and laughed at Dean's attempts to woo the eligible bachelorettes. It was memorable to her too.

Beth reached out to push his black suspenders off his shoulders and let her hands run down his toned chest once his shirt was unbuttoned.

"You liked dancing with me that much?".

"Somethin like that" he said, walking them backwards until the back of her legs met their bed.

■

Rio started out slow, trailing kisses from her breasts to her cunt.

"Ah" she breathed, gathering their sheet in her hand.

Looking up briefly he reached for her right breast, feeling her nipples harden under his palm.

Rio dipped back between her legs and easily slipped two fingers into her. He sucked her clit as his fingers pumped, keeping a pace that had soft moans escaping Beth's lips.

"Oh God".

Rio hummed against her and the feeling that had been building in her stomach washed over her. She writhed above him and he held down her thighs, refusing to let up until her back arched off the bed.

Sitting upright Rio looked over at the side table where his custom fit condom was at. They were expensive, uncomfortable and there were no guarantees considering they were just invented in the last year. He slipped it on, tying it off at the base.

She seemed to sense his hesitation and touched his hand. It hit him at once that he wanted this too. That the vows he made as a teenager no longer applied. It wasn't about his hatred of his father, it was about the love he had for his wife. 

His wife. Rio looked over at her hand, at their matching silver wedding bands. 

Her brows creased when Rio removed the condom and tossed it onto the floor. Raising their interlocked hands he kissed her ring. "I love you, Elizabeth and… I wanna give you everything".

There was a part of her that thought he only agreed to marry her because of Mick and the failed duel. The town was sure to talk if one of them died, wondering how best friends fell out and what it had to do with her. His words took her completely by surprise. A pleasant surprise.

"I.. I love you too".

In Ruby's words, it was painfully obvious that she did.

"This might hurt".

Beth was still taken back by his confession, but had enough thought to nod and push up on her elbows to watch him stroke his cock. A low growl slipped from his mouth once the tip was inside. He pushed in a little more, stopping when her face contorted in pain. He worriedly brushed some hair out of her face. "You good?".

"Mhmm".

He kept his eyes on her in case she changed her mind. Rio gave her time to adjust and waited until she desperately raised her hips to let him know she was ready. That's when Rio began to slowly rock his own.

Another moan slipped through her lips. It didn't take long for her to catch on and meet his thrusts. Eventually Beth brought her hand down to circle her clit.

"You do that before, darlin?".

A sharp breath was her response.

Rio managed a smirk. "Whaddya think about, hm?".

"...you".

This thing between them wasn't one sided. Nothing but the sound of skin on skin and their heavy breathing filled the small room until he spilled into her. Beth ran her hand down his back as his body jerked. 

"Fuck". He slipped out and saw his cum seep out of her. If only he allowed himself to give into this months ago. 

He rolled over to the empty space beside her and like a magnet she cozied up to him. 

"Is it.. does it always feel like that?".

"Nah" he admitted with a light chuckle. Rio propped his head up with his hand to look over at her. He could still taste her on his tongue and wanted more. "You wanna go again?".

■

Through the cracks of her eyes Beth could see the sun was up. Her entire body ached making it difficult to reach for his pocket watch on his side table. But when she did it read 9am. She overslept. Rio felt her shift and nuzzle into her neck, his tongue brushing over the previous night's marks. 

"I can't stay. I have to meet the staff".

He tirelessly mumbled a few words under his breath but all she caught was, "come on, baby".

Beth giggled when he hovered over her, caging her to the mattress. The eagle tattoo bounced with each swallow he took. It was hypnotizing. She didn't need to learn how to work the oven, find out where they hid the dishes or what role, if any, she would take in the family business right away.

Beth slid her hand down until she reached her pussy and he sat back, watching her get herself off. His eyes darkened as her fingers continued to work her clit. 

When her thighs began to close around her hand, he helped her out by pushing them apart. Rio moved his hand up the cock to her sounds. 

"Ri–" she bit back a moan, not wanting to disturb the maids running around. The layout was different from her old home –houses and she wasn't sure what their schedule was like. Did they drop in for meals, live there or stop by unexpectedly? It was another reason she wanted to roam the estate. 

"I wanna hear you".

She placed her right leg on his shoulder, refusing to silence a moan when he pushed into her.

■

Margaret was in the middle of breakfast when a loud crash caught her attention. It reminded her of the time Annie knocked a brand new lamp off a table. She carefully made her way down the hall and pressed her ear to Rio's bedroom door.

Her eyes widened at the sounds Miss Marks was making. It wasn't what she expected to hear when she moved in. It would've been polite to walk away and pretend she didn't hear anything, but Margret couldn't find the strength to pry herself from the door. 

"Come for me, Elizabeth". 

Margaret fanned her face and took a couple steps away from the door, bumping into two members of the Vasquez cooking staff. Erin and Benjamin exchanged knowing looks before the man spoke up, "it went on all last night".

"We got less sleep than they did".

And she understood where they were coming from when Beth suddenly screamed out his name. 

■

Rio untangled himself from Beth and pulled the blanket back over her. He didn't know much about cooking but still wanted to make her a nice breakfast to celebrate their first full day in their house.

He hummed a random tune as he rummaged through the refrigerator, dressed only in his black linen pants. Eggs and sausage sounded easy and delicious. He was about to crack the second egg when Camille popped out of the guest room. Some shell dropped into the bowl.

"Well, aren't you cheerful this morning. Where's your bride?".

"Sleepin. You break in?".

Camille helped herself to some coffee. "Your staff opened the doors for me".

The stove was already on to heat the house, so all he needed to do was add the additional firewood. Camille smacked his hand when he opened the wrong section. 

"The log goes in this side hatch… close the top valve".

Rio did as he was instructed and put two smaller logs in the fire. She refused to leave him alone until the food was finished. 

"I'm glad you're happy, Christopher. It's all I wanted for you" she said, twisting around in her seat when she heard the floor creak. "And there she is".

Beth stopped in the doorway, contemplating whether or not she should change out of her thin, knee length, white nightgown. She wasn't ready to entertain guests, there was still so much for her to learn.

Camille pinched his cheek. "Take care of her. I'll see you both soon".

When she was out of view and on her way back home in their grand carriage, Beth rounded the kitchen island until she was behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest against his back.

"What're you doin, Elizabeth?".

"It smells great".

A trail of feathered kisses were placed on his back from shoulder to shoulder. Rio smiled to himself, temporarily removing her hands so that he could face her. His lower back was against the counters edge.

Beth reached around him to move the skillet to a back burner and messed with the valves until it again became a heater. Taking the string of her nightgown between her fingers, she gave it a gentle tug and let the thin piece of fabric fall to the floor. 

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as their bodies would allow to peck her lips, their food long forgotten on the stove as they retired to his office. Beth had no idea tables could be that sturdy.

■

After giving them two weeks to celebrate their marriage Rio took over the family business, making him the youngest in the state. That alone put a tremendous amount of pressure on his shoulders and had him working late every night.

Beth peeked into his office. "You hungry?".

"I gotta finish this, go ahead without me".

She didn't leave, instead she walked further into the room and squeezed herself between his desk and chair, blocking him from the stack of paper that demanded his attention.

"Slide back a little".

Rio listened and pushed the chair back, his brows raising as she dropped to her knees.

"You don't have to do that, Elizabeth".

"I know" she said, unbuttoning his pants. "I want to".

Beth licked up the shaft before taking him into her mouth, her head bobbing as he held back her hair. When his eyes closed and he was breathing heavy she pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to her bottom lip until her hand moved up.

"...Elizabeth".

She hummed, dipping her hand between her legs.

"Get on top of the desk".

■

That following Friday they made their way back to the Marks' residence. George took a terrible spill from a ladder and was laid up in the house. He needed help tending to their garden and thought it would be a perfect way to involve Rio in their family business. Greg couldn't do it by himself.

It was Mick who delivered the message over the weekend. Things between him and Rio cleared up and he learned to accept that his cousin loved his best friend.

"Sure you don't wanna move back?" Annie asked, dragging an empty wicker basket toward the trees. "Mother's making me learn piano, sis".

It was only a matter of time before they turned their focus on Annie. "It's your turn now".

"That's what I'm afraid of".

Beth couldn't stop a laugh from bubbling up. "It'll be fine, I promise".

In the middle of the yard Greg instructed Rio on the proper way to remove watermelons from their vines. They needed to sell the whole batch to pay for Annie's new wardrobe. She couldn't be seen running amok in pants and a large shirt any longer, now that she was the face of the Marks family. 

Rio watched from the garden as Beth took it upon herself to finish their apple collection, climbing up a ladder like she had done many times before. It wobbled from the uneven ground but that didn't stop her from climbing another step. He got up and brushed off his pants.

Even with her back to him, she could feel his presence. "Father let me pick them when I was younger".

"Yeah?".

She hummed. "Mick would refuse to let go of the ladder until my feet were on the ground".

Two apples fell. Rio swore he stopped breathing when she placed a hand on the bark and used it to turn herself around, her toes hanging off the thin step for what felt like an eternity. It was dangerous. 

Beth crooked her finger in his direction. "Come closer".

Seconds later Rio's hands were on her hips, helping her off the ladder. She wrapped her legs around him. 

"Don't worry about me".

"No?".

She leaned forward, letting her lips hover over his own only to whisper, "I'm tougher than I look".

Being close to her clouded his judgment. All he wanted was to be under her, against her, pounding into her as she writhed beneath him. It didn't matter where, when or who was around. Rio stepped over the apple pile and carried her the short distance to press her back against the tree, slipping his hand under her dress. 

"Ah" she moaned south of his ear, digging her nails into his shoulder. 

He continued to rub her pussy, glancing over his shoulder every so often to make sure no one stepped out of the house. There was no way he'd win a duel against her father.

"… barn".

"Barn?" Rio mumbled against her neck.

"I'll race you…. winners on top".

He had to look at her after that suggestion. A smile slowly formed on his mouth. "Now you're givin me a reason to lose".

"Go".

Beth playfully shoved him and took off, remembering how much she loved feeling fresh cut grass between her toes. He waited until she was near the wheelbarrow to take off after her, discarding his shirt once he was inside.

To her surprise the beige blanket was still hidden in the corner. He spread it out on the barn floor and then unbuckled his pants, his eyes following her hands as she seductively hiked her dress up until it was gathered at her waist. Rio knew he lucked out in the marriage market. 

Beth lowered herself on him, releasing a content sigh and leaned forward to suck on his neck. First the wing, then the beak, leaving her own love marks to show off around town.

Their marriage was already the front page of the local paper; heir and the bumpkin. Rio had bought all of them he could get his hands on to use as kindling for their stove. It was trash, pure and simple. Beth was his wife and deserved to be treated with respect. 

She rocked her hips, hands resting on his toned chest while he rubbed her clit in an attempt to finish together. Neither knew how long they had until someone came searching for them. 

"Close".

Beth nodded, letting him take control of the pace. He gripped her hips tightly and roughly thrust into her. That euphoric feeling washed over her and she screamed out, "oh".

He came soon after, palming her breast over her dress as she rode out her orgasm. Burying her corsets in the back of their dresser was the best decision they made.

Rio pushed himself up and once her arms were wrapped around his neck, he kissed her chin dimple. If it weren't for the sound of an axe against the wooden block outside, she would've laid back asked for a repeat.

"We outta build one of these".

Beth looked up. "With a hole in the roof?".

"Sure".

■

"Have you seen my sister?".

Greg wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand and then looked in the general direction of the barn. When Annie pivoted to head that way, he rushed to grab her hand. "I wouldn't go in there".

■

Margret looked around the house in search of the Mister and Misses, only they were nowhere to be found. There was a message that James Turner was swinging by hoping to represent their steel business for future lawsuits and expansions. It would be good for both parties.

Their bed was a mess but they weren't there, both of their studies were empty, the oven was cold and their carriage was still parked outside. She was running out of places they could be hiding.

She stepped onto the balcony not expecting to see them in the grass below, lying on a sheet with Rio's backside in plain sight for all their staff to see.

"Misses..Mister…uh, Mister Vasquez, you have a message" she tried calling out.

She decided to go back inside when she heard Beth moan and reach for his ass, realizing that even if they heard her it was the last thing they cared about.

■

About a month after their wedding Margaret surprised them with the biggest news of their lives. It appeared Beth missed her period. She hadn't thought much about it between moving into a new house and bonding with their staff. She spent hours baking potato cookies for them while Margaret checked their sheets and her clothes for stains.

Rio had changed his mind about children and was open to the possibility. At the time Beth was ecstatic, but with Rio taking over for his father and working long days at the factory, it seemed impossible to have everything.

"And you're sure?".

"Your sanitary aprons haven't been touched, Miss" Margaret said, "we'll continue to watch for symptoms".

■

The kitchen smelt delicious from the moment Beth entered. Margaret was treating them to her family's favorite breakfast, bread steaks. Bread was cut and there were small bowls filled halfway with the remaining ingredients.

"Dip a slice of bread into the milk first and then the eggs".

Beth finished two slices before she gagged and tossed the spoon onto the counter, making a beeline for the bathroom to vomit. She barely made it in time. And once she was finished Beth remained there, hugging the toilet in case another round came. It had been happening for weeks at all times of the day.

"You alright, sweetheart?".

Beth groaned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Rio was leaning against the doorway when she mustered enough strength to pry herself from the toilet. "I might stay in here".

Rio kneeled down to rub her back, refusing to leave her side until the nausea subsided.

"Want me to run you a bath?" He asked.

Beth nodded. He got up from the floor and walked over to the tub, feeling the water with hand to ensure it was just right before he let it feel up. 

She slowly stood up and pulled her white nightgown over her head, tossing it carelessly toward the door.

"Join me," Beth said quietly, stepping over the tub's edge and into the water. It came just below her tits which made the offer too good for him to pass up.

"You sure? You were gettin sick".

"I feel better now".

Rio removed his clothes and climbed in behind her so that she was between his legs. She slid back against him as close as possible, feeling his arms wrap around her growing bump. "You had me worried, Elizabeth".

"Don't be. It'll stop soon".

■

"You doin great, Elizabeth".

Beth squeezed his hand as she pushed for what felt like the hundredth time. Her forehead was drenched in sweat and her back was killing her.

Rio kissed the back of her hand. "You got this".

She brought her knees back a bit toward her chest for what happened to be the final push. The nurses gathered two blue towels from their supplies and handed them over to the doctor. 

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy".

The doctor handed him over to Beth and she held him to her chest, smiling as his tiny hands wrapped around her index finger. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but it was practically impossible with that cute little face and chubby arms.

"You did good".

"You want to hold him?" She asked and Rio didn't hesitate to hold out his arms, cradling their son's head during the transfer.

"He looks like you," Rio said, brushing his thumb over their son's cheek. "What're we gonna name him?".

Beth smiled. "I've always liked Kenny".

"Kenny".

■ a few years later ■

They filled in for Javier Vasquez for the annual contract competition. They tasted breakfast dishes, appetizers and plenty of desserts before coming to a final decision. One went to a struggling mother of three boys. She lost her husband in a train accident a few months back. 

The second went to Greg, a cattle farmer who happened to be the man who caught her sister's eye. His cow weighed the most and that was reason enough to award him the money, that and Rio might've tipped the scales in his favor to give Greg a fighting chance for his sister in laws hand.

■

Annie slammed the front door behind her on the way to the carriage. Since he was still unmarried Mick accompanied her to the first ball of this new social season.

"Your sister is looking out for you, you know".

"She found an escape door?".

Mick shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "your just like her".

"I heard that".

They entered Turner's hall as Beth did years before. The door hinges no longer creaked and the floor had been remodeled, giving the place a more elegant look.

Annie attempted to head toward the snack table only Mick pulled her back. "Look out there first".

She amused him by scanning the room. There were a few repeat bachelors from the year before and Boomer was still hanging around the bar. Nobody caught her eye, that was until she saw a gray suit mixed in with black tuxedos.

"Told you your sister was lookin' out for you".

Annie unlinked their arms and weaved through the crowd until she reached the man. "Greg?".

"Annie? They said you weren't coming".

■ 9 years later ■

They had their hands full with five children in total. Danny was their second, he was almost nine. Two years later they got lucky and had a girl, Emma. She looked just like her mother. And then they wrapped up their happy family with twins, Marcus and Jane, who were five.

"You count to ten, Danny" Emma yelled from across the yard. The big rainstorm had ended and the kids were tired of being stuck inside playing with a handcrafted wooden block game Rio bought from a vendor.

Beth could already tell Emma's dress was covered in mud. She needed to carve time out of her busy schedule to ask Ruby what she used since Sara and Harry were always wrestling in the grass.

"Ten".

Danny ran around the backyard in search for his siblings. Rio chuckled and pointed toward the pond bridge where Marcus was squatting. "He's gonna be first".

"Look at Emma" Beth said, "she's not even behind the tree".

Much to their suprise he found Kenny first, sitting in front of their unfinished barn. He shrugged and ran back inside, asking Margret loudly for an afternoon snack.

The game continued on for what felt like hours until Jane was declared the victor when nobody could find her.

"Just like your mama, always outsmartin people" Rio joked, helping her out of the carriage. She was curled in a ball on the floor making it nearly impossible for anyone shorter than Kenny to see her.

Jane giggled.

■

Stan was constantly checking out books from the library and bringing them home for Sara. She was smart, smarter than the boys next door and unfortunately society would rather she knew pastry recipes from memory than to be well read.

"Got you a new one, baby girl" he said, handing over a new release.

"Alice's adventures in wonderland".

The bright smile on her face was worth the trips alone.

■

"Dad, can you help me with my homework?".

Rio looked up from his desk to see Kenny standing in the doorway with his blue math workbook in hand. "I'm busy, little man, ask your mama".

"Mister Johnson said women only know how to cook".

Now that ticked Rio off. 

"Listen to me, yeah?" He continued when Kenny nodded. "Your mom is the smartest person I know. Who do ya think helps me manage all these accounts?".

"....mom?".

"Yeah".

■

Beth locked their bedroom door once she was inside. "You'll never guess what happened today".

"What's that?".

She climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. "Kenny wanted my help with his school work".

He hummed, sliding his hands under her nightgown to palm her ass. Beth began to slowly move her hips against him, running her hands up his toned chest and over his shoulders.

"Camille took the kids and the staff went out".

He moaned low, tightening his hold on her.

".... so it's just you, me… and your new desk in your office".

A smile formed on his mouth. "We gotta break it in, huh?".

"Tradition".

Beth climbed off his lap and untied her white nightgown, waiting for him over by their door.

"And this isn't because of the school work" she clarified. "I planned this days ago".

They left a trail of clothing from their room to his office and the second they were inside, Rio pressed her back against the door and dipped his hand between her legs.

"Ah" she breathed.

He kneeled in front of her and carefully placed her right leg on his shoulder. Beth placed a hand on the bookshelf to keep her balance when he began flicking his tongue over her clit. 

"... I want you".

He pulled away so they could move to the desk. When they got there Beth tried to neatly gather the various papers into a pile but he didn't have time for that, so he knocked everything onto the floor.

"Its a mess".

He chuckled. "I'll deal with it later".

Rio gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her onto the large oak desk. He let Beth take initiative by lining his cock up to her heat herself and pushing it inside.

It was skin against skin as they panted into each other, chasing their climaxes. 

"... close".

She softly repeated his name over and over as his thrusts turned desperate and eventually released inside of her.

He dropped his hand between their bodies and grazed her sensitive clit with his thumb, eyes darkening when her leg twitched. He slipped out and began to gently rub her pussy.

"R… oh, god".

She smacked her hand hard on his desk when she came.

"We outta do this every week".

■

"Beth made this look so easy" Annie said, struggling to secure Ben's cloth diaper. "I think the saftey pin goes… no".

Greg scratched his head and then pointed, "try here".

Once the pin was shut, she slowly lifted Ben off the table. They collectively let out a sigh of relief when it stayed on.

■

Beth loved when they went to the country for the contests. Entrants were already lined up with their livestock and baked goods hoping it would be their chance to move up in society. She was the beacon of hope for so many fathers with young daughters.

"Mom, they have free cookies over there. Can I grab one?" Kenny asked. 

"Take your brothers and sisters with you".

"...but mom".

Rio stopped mid-signature. "Listen to your mama, Kenny".

He took Jane and Marcus's hands in his own and crossed the surprisingly busy dirt road, while the others followed closely behind.

Beth shook her head. They grew up too fast and before either of them knew it it would be his turn to take to the dancefloor and find a partner of his own. 

Rio finished signing the final contracts and kneeled down just in time to catch a running Marcus. He picked him up over his shoulder, their son's giggles bringing a smile to many of the residents faces. They never saw that with his father. Javier was strictly business and refrained from talking to the entrants unless it was necessary. 

That wasn't who Rio was and Beth was a huge reason why. She grew up not to far from where they were standing, spent her weekends walking down the same dirt road their kids just took and nervously stood behind those very tables waiting to see if her future would change. 

Rio was thankful every day her father took a chance and baked those apple pies because it changed his whole perception of what happiness was.

He looked over and smiled as Beth secured Jane on her hip and started bouncing a little bit while they waited for the others to return, just like they knew their daughter loved.

She caught him staring and asked, "what?".

He shook his head. "Nothin".

Beth leaned in to kiss him, laughing into it when Jane made a sound of disgust and covered her eyes with her hand.

"I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and for any kudos/comments you leave behind. 
> 
> Tumblr - xstrawmari


End file.
